Loving The Show-Off
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: After successfully retaining his Intercontinental Championship at Summerslam, The Show-Off Dolph Ziggler gets a little extra reward... Dolph/Layla! One-Shot!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here. For the 2nd night in a row, I've got a new WWE fic for all of you, my fans. This one focuses on this year's Summerslam where I felt Dolph Ziggler should've retained the Intercontinental Championship against another favorite of mine in The Miz. Hope y'all enjoy it. The story begins when Miz is trying to illegally pin Dolph with a tights-aided rollup._

Dolph quickly kicked out of the rollup at 2.

The Miz let out a look of disbelief. He was certain with the damage he dealt to Dolph that would be it for him.

"Come on! Come on, get up!" Dolph yelled.

The Miz growled, standing up on his own feet with haste.

Dolph leapt up and slammed Miz down with the Zig-Zag.

"**ZIG-ZAG!** The Miz walked right into it!" Cole exclaimed as The Miz went down hard from Dolph's finisher.

Dolph quickly covered Miz.

"**ONE! TWO! THREE!**" the fans counted along with the referee. The match was over.

Dolph jumped up to his feet, screaming in elation.

R-Ziggler ran in the ring to keep a charging Damien Mizdow at bay and to congratulate his friend. "The winner of the match and **STILL** WWE Intercontinental Champion. **DOLPH ZIGGLER!**" Lillian declared

"Thanks man..thank you." Dolph smiled tiredly.

R-Truth smiled back, "Welcome dude, now lets get on outta here."

Dolph posed with his fans, before heading to the back, glad to still be Intercontinental Champion.

Meanwhile Layla was backstage wearing a blue designer shirt, matching jeans, and shoes. She wasn't on the card tonight but she knew the show was going to be great so she eagerly showed up backstage to see it with her friends. That's when she saw Dolph Ziggler and smiled. "Hi Dolph," she smiled at him as soon as he got closer to her.

Dolph gave her a cool charismatic smile. "Hey Lay. What up girl?"

"Just relaxing backstage, enjoying the show. You looked great out there against Miz...as a wrestler I mean." She smiled and giggled innocently.

Dolph wrapped a lean arm around her shoulder as he chuckled. "I know what you mean, you pretty little minx."

"You do, don't you?" Layla smiled at him with more confidence in her eyes.

"Yeah. You're into the Show-Off...and I sure as hell don't blame you." Dolph purred in her ear.

"Well then Mr. Show Off. If you aren't doing anything tonight we could go out together." Layla cooed.

"Well I've already successfully defended my title, so why not?" Dolph smirked.

"Lets do it then." Layla smirked back.

"Wanna hold hands?" Dolph asked suavely.

"Of course," Layla replied with a purr in her voice, holding Dolph's hand in hers.

Dolph smiled, leading her out of the arena, right to his flashy tour bus that had his logo emblazoned on it along with his nickname and catchphrases.

"Nice bus." Layla complimented with a smile

"Ya like it?" Dolph asked, a hint of cool smugness in his voice that he already knew Layla liked.

"I do. It looks great on the outside but lets head inside." Layla answered, letting him know she was impressed

Dolph grinned, opening the door for Layla. "After you."

"Gladly you gentleman." Layla smiled as she walked up the steps of Dolph's bus.

Dolph smiled, slicking his hair back as he headed inside with her.

Once they were both in the driver closed the door and was ready to take them wherever they wanted to go while Layla got comfy in one on one of the plush chairs.

Dolph joined her, wrapping his arm around her.

Layla relaxed in his touch, enjoying herself next to him.

"Feel good?" Dolph purred.

"I sure do." Layla purred back.

"God, you're pretty to look at." Dolph praised lovingly.

"You look great too." Layla said with love in her voice, returning the praise.

"Not as good as you babe. You're smoking hot." Dolph smiled.

"Really?" Layla purred, inching her face closer to Dolph's.

"Really. I know when a girl looks good. And hun, if the Divas Championship was given solely on sex appeal, you'd easily have about 20 reigns with the thing." Dolph replied, grinning proudly.

"And if the WWE Title was given on sex appeal you'd be the greatest champion ever." Layla beamed.

"Aw, your just saying that cuz its totally true." Dolph grinned.

"Of course it is. I'm too cute to lie." Layla batted her eyelashes.

"Mmmm...damn right you are."

"Good to know." She cooed before giving Dolph a soft kiss.

Dolph moaned softly in pleasure. "Mmm...damn your a good kisser."

"So are you," Layla moaned softly.

Dolph pulled her close, cuddling her.

Layla rested her head on Dolph's lean chest, content and peaceful in his arms.

Dolph smiled softly.

Layla smiled back at him, looking in Dolph's eyes. "I love you Dolph." She cooed lovingly.

"You mean that Lay?" Dolph asked.

"I do. I really do." Layla answered.

"That's sweet Lay...I love you too." Dolph cooed.

And they kissed each other once again, showing their newfound love for each other and their eagerness to start a relationship. Dolph got the Intercontinental Championship, the love of Layla, and a start of a bright new day.

The End!


End file.
